Cuando un ángel encuentra a su otro par
by Lian Black
Summary: solo necesito su opinion a ver si me animo a hacer otro a por cierto es un YohAnna


_Cuando un ángel encuentra su otro par_ By Lian Black 

_La vida para Anna era bastante tranquila ya que por fin  Yoh se había convertido en el Shaman King, pero había algo que la inquietaba y era que faltaba menos de un mes para casarse con su prometido._

_- Annita?_

_- Si_

_- Ya termine de hacer la comida_

_- En un minuto bajo_

_Se acomodo su vestido negro y se sepillo el cabello._

_Cuando Llego al comedor se sentó en un costado de la mesa como siempre acostumbraba, le parecía un poco raro que Yoh no estuviera sentado, se levanto y lo fue a buscar a la cocina y no lo encontró pero sin darse la vuelta unos fuertes brazos la acorralaron._

_- No sabes como deseaba abrazarte así, doy gracias a Kami que eres mi prometida y tambien doy gracias porque siempre me soportaste desde pequeña_

_Estaba bastante colorada era la primera vez que él la abrazaba y se sentía un poco incomoda y nerviosa._

_Anna se dio a vuelta y respondió al abrazo._

_Después de pasar un rato Yoh se le acerco al rostro y lentamente le dio un beso tímido pero dulce._

_Un golpe se sintió en la puerta de la pensión pero ni Yoh ni Anna le daban importancia hasta que la rubia entre besos le decía a su prometido que abriera este no le hacia caso preferia seguir probando aquellos dulces labios que desde hace mucho tiempo lo estaban volviendo loco, pero tubo que desistir ya que a él se le fue la paciencia con los golpes de la puerta._

_Camino lentamente hasta la entrada, cuando llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amigo Manta._

_- Hola Yoh amigo como as estado?- pregunto su amigo alegremente._

_- Muy bien pero Manta... ¿Por qué me vienes a visitar a las 10 de la noche?- preguntó el castaño._

_- Ah!!... Gomen-nasai es que casi no me fijo de la hora ya que en estos últimos días ando muy ocupado ayudando a mi Otousan- se disculpo el pequeño._

_- Esta bien, pues te veré el Lunes?- pregunto otra vez Yoh._

_- Iie- respondió el cabezón_

_- ¿Ne?- cuestiono el joven Shaman._

_- Lo que pasa es que mañana llega mi Nee-san- respondió- bueno ya no te molesto más cuando por fin este de descanso te vendré a visitar, nos vemos Yoh._

_- Nos vemos Manta, cuídate- dijo fuerte Yoh ya que su amigo estaba en la esquina._

_Después de que se fue Manta Yoh regreso al comedor donde encontró a Anna totalmente sonrojada al igual que él, un incomodo silencio tomo lugar pero después de un rato fue roto por la itako._

_- Sentémonos a cenar que se nos enfría la comida._

_Se sentaron uno en cada punta._

_Cenaron en silencio pero uno muy tranquilo, al poco rato Anna se ofreció lavar los platos y que Yoh se valla a descansar._

_En la cocina la joven rubia estaba lavando las cosas que Yoh había utilizado para cocinar la cena de esa noche._

_Yoh entró lentamente a la cocina trato de no hacer ruido para que Anna no se diera cuenta de que el se encontraba allí pero se olvido de algo y era que la itako ya había sentido su presencia y dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente._

_- Qu...- intente decir pero otra vez Yoh me había vuelto a besar._

_Yoh la subió arriba en la mesa de la cocina pero sin deshacer el beso poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Anna._

_Después la rubia logro con mucho esfuerzo separarse de él, no lo podía mirar a los ojos ya que estaba muy apenada._

_- ¿Daijoubu ka?- pregunto preocupado Yoh al observarme_

_- Daijoubu- respondí_

_- Te molesta que te bese?- pregunto el Shaman_

_- Iie... no es eso sino que- decía mientras el me levantaba el rostro_

_- te da mucha pena- dijo Yoh mirándome_

_- Hai- respondí_

_- Hime no te preocupes sabes que jamás te haría algo malo, Kimi wa daijoubu dakara- dijo Yoh con su típica risa_

_- Demo...- dije_

_- Te preocupa algo_

_- Iie, solo que es la primera vez que me as demostrado cariño Yoh kun._

_Con esto último Anna lo beso reiniciando de nuevo el juego de besos._

_Yoh la alzo y la llevo hasta el segundo piso de la pensión y entrando al cuarto de la itako._

_Con cada roce de su mano mi cuerpo temblaba, sentir su piel con la mía me hacia pensar que era solo un sueño pero cada beso que me daba me hacia dar cuanta de que lo que estaba pasando era real._

_Me alzo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta al cuarto._

_Nos recostamos, él estaba encima de mí. Le saque la camisa y él mi vestido._

_No se en que momento nos quedamos totalmente desnudo solo se que las caricias de Yoh me estaban inoptizando cada vez más._

_Comenzó un camino comenzando desde mi cuello y terminando en uno de mis senos, besaba una y acariciaba al otro haciendo que yo suspira ante aquel acto._

_Después de un rato de Anna no aguanto más y soltó un tímido gemido ya que el joven Shaman la acaricia tan delicadamente que parecía derretirse con cada roce de sus dedos._

_Realmente no podía creer lo que ocurría Yoh se estaba comportando como todo un caballero esa noche (quien lo puede creer ya que la ocasión en la que estaban los jóvenes)._

_Hasta que por fin llego la parte en la que todo iba a terminar o tal vez seguir, Yoh se detuvo, levanto su rostro para observarme buscando una respuesta en mis ojos._

_Se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi oreja._

_- Sabes que nunca haría algo que te lastimara, si queres lo terminamos aquí- dijo Yoh mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_Estaba decidida pero estaba con un poco de miedo ya que la otra vez cuando se había juntado con Jun habían estado platicando de todo un poco y justo salto el tema, la rubia con un poco de vergüenza y curiosidad le pregunto si dolió y la aludida le respondió que a veces._

_Agarro a Yoh del rostro y lo beso como nunca lo había besado esa noche, pero ese beso era tan dulce que por poco hace que Yoh se descontrole, el castaño estaba feliz y como agradecimiento le dio muchos mini besitos uno tras otro._

_Yoh agarro su miembro y lo metió delicadamente dentro del sexo de la itako, comenzó lentamente y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad._

_La joven itako no podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y el miedo que tenia al principio se le esfumo al darse cuenta que no le había dolido para nada._

_Los jóvenes amantes estuvieron así por un rato hasta que casi al mismo tiempo llegaron a su primer orgasmo._

_Cayeron profundamente dormidos, ambos tambien sintieron como si habían volado al cielo de tanta gloria que sintieron al hacer aquel acto de amor verdadero._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Konnichiwa!!! Espero que les aya gustada este intento de Lemon (ya que no soy muy buena haciéndolo ya que me da mucha pena ^////^)._**

****

**_Se que no fue lo mejor pero espero recibir reviews  que en verdad se los agradecería._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Kami: Dios._**

****

**_Gomen-nasai: Perdón/ Lo siento mucho. _**

****

**_Otousan: papá._**

****

**_Iie: no._**

****

**_¿Ne?: ¿No?_**

****

**_Nee-san: Hermana mayor._**

****

**_¿Daijoubu ka?: ¿Estás bien?_**

****

**_Daijoubu: Estoy bien. _**

****

**_Hai: si._**

****

**_Hime: princesa._**

****

**_Demo: pero._**

****

**_Kun: forma cariñosa de una chica para referirse a un chico/niño. Puede ser tener tonos íntimos (un novio), de respeto cariñoso (un amigo de la infancia) y cosas por el estilo. _**

****

**_Kimi wa daijoubu dakara: Todo estará bien._**

****

**_Nos vemos _**

****

**_Mata, mata ne!!_**


End file.
